Snoring is a very serious problem, not only for the individuals but also with the partner with whom such individual sleeps.
It is therefor an object of this invention to provide formulations suitable for use to treat persons who snore when they sleep and a method of treating such a person who snores when sleeping.
Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description thereof.